


Cell Phones and Escalators

by ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: Person A is too distracted to remember to step off of the escalator and wipes out. Person B is laughing too hard at Person A to step off the escalator and they too, wipe out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Phones and Escalators

“Will you please watch where you're going? You're going to end up taking someone out if you don't,” Patrick warned.

Pete, for his part, manage to dodge around a group of teens waiting in the airport, all the while never once looking away from his phone. He fist-pumped the air, almost smacking a woman in the back of the head as they walked by.

“I'll stop when I beat this level and not a moment sooner,” Pete said. Determination was scrawled across his face, his tongue peeking out between his lips.

“At least while we're walking, please!” Patrick pleaded. He snatched Pete towards him to prevent him from running into a man twice his size and more than likely willing to pound him into the ground had Pete actually managed to run into him. Patrick shot an apologetic look at the man before shoving Pete back in the right direction.

“Can't. No pause,” Pete said, oblivious to all that was going on around him.

Patrick groan in frustration and resigned himself to watching out for Pete for the rest of their journey through the airport. He almost regretted showing Pete some of those games. Just almost, though, as they really helped with Pete's anxiety over flying and tended to keep him quiet throughout most of their flights. The older man was basically a kid who needed reassurances and distractions to make it through things like flights. At least when Pete was focused on his games, Patrick was allowed time to sleep or write or do whatever it was that he wanted to do. Even if that was sometimes play games himself.

“I'm going to beat your score, I swear it,” Pete said.

“Whatever, Pete, just please watch out where you're going,” Patrick said. He apologized to someone, yet again, as he dodged around a man who glared at him after he accidentally bumped into him. For a second Patrick thought the man might at least say something, but he settled for walking away, still clearly pissed off.

Patrick released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He turned around, trying to locate Pete, and almost panicked when he didn't see him.

Suddenly, he spotted Pete, several feet away and about to get on the escalator. 'Well,' thought Patrick, 'at least he's headed in the right direction.'

He jogged towards the escalator, but still ended up being a few feet behind him and with a lady in between them. Patrick tried to squeeze past the woman to get to his boyfriend, or at least get his attention, but she moved her bags purposefully into Patrick's path and blocked his way.

He gave her a hesitant smile and stepped away from her, giving her the space she was clearly desiring. He sighed and accepted that he would have to wait until the escalator ride was over to reunite with Pete.

They had almost reached the top of the escalator when Pete suddenly fell to the ground, not even noticing that he had needed to step off. Instantly, Patrick became aware of what had happened. The fact that his phone was still clutched tightly in Pete's hand actually said a lot.

Laughter burst out of Patrick as he took in his boyfriend's awkward sprawl across the airport floor. His bag had been tossed across the ground when he had fallen, with one of the pockets coming open and spilling dirty clothes onto the floor. A confused and embarrassed look spread over Pete's face as he finally looked away from his phone and noticed everyone looking at him. In particular, he noticed his boyfriend's outrageously loud laughter coming from behind him.

He turned around to look at his boyfriend, just in time to watch as a woman quickly stepped over him and his belongings as she exited the escalator. He gave her a sheepish smile, which she awkwardly returned, before he turned to look at Patrick.

Patrick was practically bent double in his laughter. A hand was covering his mouth, while the other was across his stomach, as if either one of those things were going to stop him from actually laughing. He was so into his laughter that he didn't even notice the escalator had finally come to an end.

Just as quickly as Pete had, Patrick ended up in the floor with his belongings also going flying. He was practically lounging across Pete's lap, which he had to thank for the softened landing.

The noise of a camera clicking and the flash going off caught Patrick's attention. He turned his head to the left and noticed that a paparazzi person was standing off to the side an taking photos with an actual camera. Others were taking pictures with their phones, several of them filming what Patrick could only assume was a snapchat video or something.

He buried his face into Pete's chest, as if that would actually hide him from everyone. He groaned when he felt Pete lift a hand and wave at the people watching them.

“Well,” Pete said cheerfully and Patrick could almost hear his smile, “That's going up on YouTube for sure.”

Patrick groaned again. “Just go pick up your dirty underwear before some perv snatches them.”

There was a pause as Pete looked around. “Too late.”

Patrick groaned louder.


End file.
